RUNNING
by SonicMX
Summary: Sonic's Creepypasta Legend One... You can over run a lot of things. T.V., Computers, Video Games... But if you can over run a video game, can't a video game over run you?... My first Creepypasta, Please tell me how I did!


SONIC'S_ CREEPYPASTA LEGENDS 1_

_RUNNING_

* * *

I was tired of it...

* * *

Hy. My name is Dean. I'm a 14 year old gamer who loves to... well play games all the time. My normal life sucked and bored me to the point where my fun time only consists of gaming, tv, and writing down awesome stories... But this time, I'm writing the truth. I'm writing this to warn you gamers about games. It may sound crazy...

But some games are real in there own world. And they are hurt by us, whether we know this or not. And they may come back for revenge.

And I learned this through the power of fixing a broken disk. And it scared the living shit out of me. But it also made me think.

It happened about a weak ago when I found and copy of Sonic's UGC. I didn't really like old Sonic games... or any old Sega game to begin with, but I love beating any Sonic game I could get. So I placed into the ol' 360 and played. I started off with Sonic one. Instant win. But then something happened when I played sonic 2. I played as Sonic with Tails, and all was well. Me dashing threw like a pro as Tails kept going off screen. It didn't seem to bother him though. he kept returning. I always said Tails had the strange ability to teleport. I played the game to Chemical Plant and that's when it happened.

Do you know the part where Sonic goes so fast that the screen actually looses him. Well I lost Sonic for a split second. But when I saw the screen move forward and stop... Sonic wasn't there.

"Huh... where did I go..." I said to myself. Tails flew down after being off screen for a while. He looked around, then he looked at the screen with a worried expression. I didn't have time for thinking about it because the game turned off, followed by the sound of something snapping. I opened up my XBox to see the game had cracked into three pieces. It was basically still whole, just 3 major cracks. What just happened quickly left my mind as I started cursing my ass off on how everything a cheap waste.

* * *

People can go on for hours, not thinking of our health...

* * *

I took it to my usual guy, Alex, so the game could be fixed. He told me that it was easy to fix and he got on it. Two days later, I got a call from him. He sounded... tired, I think. He told me that the game didn't have the same pattern as other copies, and that he had trouble fixing it to it's original form. He then told me that I should pick it up tomorrow.

I picked it up, and I have to say, it looked brand new. Unfortunately, Alex looked horrible. He seemed really tired. I asked him, and he said and I quote.

"It's nothing. I just had a few nightmares. It keeps me up and walking around. It's just my head and legs buddy."

This confused me to a certain degree, but I shrugged it off.

I made it home around 11:45 PM, ready to play the game. I started the game, and everything seemed normal. But when I got to Sonic 2, I noticed that... Sonic wasn't there. Tails looked at the screen with a depressed expression. This was weird, but I decided to pass it as glitchy due to the fixing. When the intro started, Sonic didn't pop out of the screen. Tails, on the other hand, jumped out and frantically waved his hands to stop something. Another thing that caught my eye was that only Tails was able to be selected. I didn't understand it, but my hand pressed start anyway.

First thing I noticed was that Tails was staring at me. He seemed sorry for me. I started down the level and saw that there were no enemies. That was a good shock, but I carried on. I beat the stage in about to minutes of playing (I like racking up my ring count.) and watched as the goal post turned. I swear that I saw Sonic looking at me between flips. Blood was dripping out his eyes as each flip was done. I even saw blood fling out as it turned. Finally, it stopped with the words "I tried to warn you" . I then was relocated to a special stage.

This special stage seemed to go on forever. I was about to quit when Text box's appeared over Tails running figure.

* * *

We run and run, but we never get a break. And it's Sega's and everyone else's fault. Including you...

* * *

"I wish I could have stopped you..." The first one said. And one after another, text box's appeared.

"This was always a problem to him..."

"We all knew about it..."

"We were tired of all the running..."

"But he started to hate it..."

"Know he traps people forever..."

"Running to the point of death..."

The last text hit me the most.

"Were so sorry, Dean. But your next..."

The game showed Tails running away as the camera stopped in the special stage. The game then showed Sonic... He was crying as blood dripped from his lip, which showed teeth marks. In his hand was a saw, and on the floor was his legs. He then looked up to me with tears coming down his eyes.

"You and everyone else... I run and run and people will let me rest. But other's like you... I run for hours, never stopping. I WAS TIRED OF RUNNING! MY LEGS WERE GOING NUM! I COULDN'T TAKE THE FUCKING PAIN!" Sonic screamed. He then smiled. "But I found a way to stop the pain. Let's... L-let's see how you like running." Sonic slowly crawled to the screen... And slowly phased threw it. He was crawling out the screen... HE WAS CRAWLING OUT THE FUCKING SCREEN!

* * *

The only way to know what you've done, is to make you feel it...

* * *

I slowly backed away from him, tears forming in my eyes. He then snapped his fingers. The screen showed me playing Sonic games. It fast forwarded so I could see the hours I used to play on each game. Never resting. Sonic was in pain. I caused Sonic pain.

"Let's see how you like running forever." He spoke. I was... excepting of this. And before he got close to me, I spoke to him.

"I'm... Sorry Sonic." This made him look at me in shock.

"What... Your... Sorry?" He asked.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to hurt you. When I think of video games... I think of a fun activity to do things without consequences. I didn't know it was killing you to run for so long. Whatever y-you do to me... i probably deserve it for what I did to you. So just do it." I said, closing my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me scrunch up in fear.

"I forgive you." I heard him say. I opened my eyes... And saw Sonic with his legs back on... and a smile. "Usually people ask to go away and leave them alone. You understand." Tails appeared behind Sonic, shocked. Had this never happened before?

"I promise to never over run you again." I said. Sonic snapped his fingers, and they disappeared. The T.V. then glowed with the Sonic CD clip. It said...

"You made a good future, Dean." I then blacked out.

I woke up at about 7:20 AM, with the light from my window shining brightly in my eyes. I slowely got up. My legs hurt badley, but I managed to stand. Was it all a dream? I noticed a note on my T.V., so I picked it up and read.

_Dear Dean,_

_I have never seen anyone actually sorry for what they did._

_I have also never seen Sonic spare anyone!_

_I hope other people could be like you, and not have to suffer the fate Sonic planned for them._

_The people taken always run, screaming for help as they slowly run themselves to death._

_I believe you should pass this on to the world._

_Tell them to let sonic rest._

_Or they will be running forever._

_Like the others..._

The T.V. came on, showing hundreds of people running on an endless path, screaming, begging, pleading God to save them. I went back to the note.

_I hope I never have to see another person suffer again._

_Remember Dean_

_Stop running all the time._

_Enjoy life and let Sonic and yourself rest._

_From a friend who believes in you,_

_Tails_

I haven't played the old Sonic games as much as I did then. And I always rest after each level on any Sonic games I do play. I notices those crack lines in that disk every now and again. And I always see Tails smiling at me. I know the dangers of overdoing a game now. I'm sorry for all the games that I played to the point of unbearable pain.

I'm going to send this now, so you people will get the message.

Some games will get over used, over played, over ran... to the point they will try and over run you.

So be careful, because if you don't stop them from running,

they won't stop you from running.

* * *

Please tell me how my first posted creepypasta is and please favorite it if you like it and junk. Thanks for reading! Goodbye!

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


End file.
